


Trust

by ManianaRaven



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManianaRaven/pseuds/ManianaRaven
Summary: A series of strange crimes brings forth the need of BAU to meet its equivalent from the British Ministry of Magic.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything you recognise it is not mine

I am a firm believer in the people. If given the truth, they can be depended upon to meet any national crisis. The great point is to bring them the real facts.

Abraham Lincoln

Brooklyn,NY~2.2.201  
The night had fallen like a heavy cloak on the vast and broad city.The young man had just gotten home from the firefighter station where he was working these past months. There were days which were extremely tough and strenuous and at these moments always he mentally cursed himself for not finishing his education.If he had,now he would be a tedious and possibly a mildly bored yet safe ministry worker. Saving a life was always worth the danger, the anxiousness, the fear so those days he was quite pleased with being a firefighter.�As he was doing his daily routine for bed, always monotonous and never changing,he never realised that someone was watching him intensely. That person would watch him for the next six days. Watch him like a predator lurking in the shadows.Waiting.

 

�New York,8.2.2012��  
Lieutenant Gilliam woke up that morning relieved that no one had called him in the middle of the night.His sleep was precious to him as he rarely got any much.It was fated for him to be disturbed from his slumber this last month,almost weekly.�Since these peculiar and out of place murders had begun he could not sleep. He needed to find that murderer,like a man needing water in the desert.That cold blooded killer who made him lose his sleep and his already thin temper.�Suddenly,his phone rung. A shrill sound. Ringing with almost need. It was Jane, his partner. "Hello Ja-"he started saying but immediately she cut him off "You need to come in.I have notified the feds" she said defeated and hung up.  
London, England, United Kingdom  
~8.2.2012

"I need to talk to the BAU,as soon as possible,Arthur" said the Prime Minister.  
�"I will call them immediately" said Arthur Weasley,the newly appointed Minister of Magic.

He left for his office through the fireplace which had a private floo connection and upon his arrival in his new spacious office, he casted the patronus charm summoning the team.  
His office was draped in maroon and soft yellow paying homage to his Hogwarts house.A big mahogany desk was in the middle of the room full with small muggle and magical trinkets. Laying up the walls there hugr black cabinets files with records and laws dating back many years.�He was really stressed,the matter had gone out of hand,in his poor opinion.It was a very perilous situation and it was escalating quickly.Several minutes later there was a knock on the door. With this verbal approval the door opened.�Seven people were standing before him waiting for his orders and the reasons he had summoned them that morning.Hermione Granger,Ginny Weasley,his only daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, Pansy Parkinson, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy. The Magical Behavioral Analysis Team.�"You are leaving for the states in 10 minutes. I hope in your bags you have everything you need.Trasnfigure please something to a suitcase because you will be travelling by muggle plane. The prime minister is waiting for us in his office to have a word with you before you leave. Reveal anything it may be needed to the agents you will be cooperating with. It is certain that if this person succeeds our world will be exposed"he said sternly.�The Minister got up and approached the fireplace and threw in the floo powder "Come along then,they are expecting us."

 

Quantico,Virginia~8.2.12

Around 9 o'clock everyone was gathered in the briefing room as Hotch had ordered them.�"Good Morning,to cut to the chase ,we will be leaving in 10 minutes for Brooklyn.A series of murders are terrorising the city, a newly gathered team from the UK will be there to help.I don't know the reason yet but I have been instructed to consult them excessively as they are familiar wuth this kind of UNSUB" Hotch said.  
"How can it be?" Derek asked�"The director gave the order.I have Garcia searching about them and their backgrounds She will inform us further on the plane about the case and this strange team"Hotch replied�He gathered the files and left the room in a haste.

�FBI-BAU Jet~8.2,2012

Aaron Hotchner had the file of the british team on his hand.He had not looked at it yet,because hearing the case was far more important.�They had all gathered in the small area of the plane waiting for J.J to inform them further about the case.�"In the last month,four people were murdered in the state of New York. We were called in because as said in the autopsy the victims were completely healthy,with no sign of violence on them , no wounds, no poisons, nothing. It seems like their hearts and brains stopped fuctioning. In every crime scene the unsub left four different ties along with some of forms of drawings,almost like clues. The victims were killed while they were sleeping".  
She cleared her throat looking around as she saw curiosity forming on her teammates' eyes and expressions she went on.�"The first victim is a woman around mid thirties,her name was Mary Dingledge. She owned a small boutique with vintage clothes.Around her neck a blue and beige tie was found and an eagle was drawn above the headboard along with a strange name. She was twenty years in the USA, originally coming from Wales.The second victim was also a woman, Mathilda Rybbak was married to an American man from Utah named Ashton. Her maiden name was Creevy and she was british too. Around her neck there was a yellow and black tie and in the wall a bugder with a peculiar word written there, too.”  
JJ looked around her colleagues trying to deceipher their emotions and all she could receive was blank stares and a pregnant pause. The tension had risen in the plane waiting for the rest of the case to be explained.  
All the team was trying to process what they were hearing. Dr. Reid, the young and genius man who was sitting next to JJ and he was able to see the pictures, was trying to remember if he had stumbled upon these words before.�JJ continued"The third victim,Marcus Flint, was a male around his early thirties. He owned a club in Brooklyn came to USA in 1996 and he too was…"�"..british.I can't guess what's with this case" Rossi said gesturing to JJ to go ahead.�"Above the bed an animal like snake was drawn.The tie we retrieved was green and silver. The last victim so far is James Whitlow was a firefighter in FDNY. He was living in England until he was thirteen years old,when his family moved to Baltimore.A lion was sketched above the bed and he was wearing a gold and red tie."�"It is clearly seen that it is not random that these people were british."Reid said.�Everyone nodded and Emily added "I hope the brits can help us figure this out."

�Somewhere above the atlantic.~8/02/2012

�Two hours before they had left London, after a brief but anxious meeting with the Prime Minister and Harry Potter,head of aurors.  
If needed they would come to take down this unsub. They were given specific orders coming directly from the ICW that no matter what exposure must be eluded. The results would be catastrophic. �"So one of the victims was a pureblood,the other two were half-bloods and the last was a muggleborn.At least it is a relief that this had nothing to do with blood supremacy." Kingsley commented after letting Ginny explain the case.  
�"He first exposed Hogwarts,which is the first step to enter the magic world.I think his next clue will be about Quidditch,because as you enter Hogwarts all the kids talk about it..and those who don't know about it learn it until the Sorting Feast." Hermione added frowning.�Tonks had another thick file in front of her."So, let's see who we are going to work with." She opened the FBI's agents files and read aloud.

Federal Airport Brooklyn ~8.02.2012  
�Two jets had landed in the small hidden airport and four cars were expecting them along with lieutenant Gilliam. He was on the verge these days trying to piece together this riddle. It was like the killer was toying with them.  
One by one the Fourteen people in the jets descented and appeared in the small shed in which the airplanes had ridden into. All these people were suddenly approaching him. He had called the FBI but he was later informed that an MI6 team was coming too.�'I hope these people will take the bastard down' he thought anxiously and went to greet them.


End file.
